The present invention relates generally to video conferencing and, more particularly, to automatically altering the audio of an object during video conferences.
Video conferencing is a computer-based communication session between two users or a group of users, regardless of their location, while enabling the participants to see and hear each other in a way determined by the type of a video conference. Although referred to as video conferencing, these communication sessions involve both audio and video communication.